El caso de G S
by Itsapsychicpaper
Summary: Una vida dedicada a la profesión detectivesca debió tener un origen. Y no me refiero a Carl Powers.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo lectores.

Hoy vamos a olvidarnos un poco de la serie y volvamos al canon. Olvidémonos de Carl Powers, olvidémonos del Gran Juego y centrémonos en un personaje, que si bien no aparece mucho en la vida de nuestro detective, si jugó un papel muy importante en sus decisiones futuras. Y justo de esto se tratará esta historia.

Recordemos que los personajes aquí planteados no son de mi autoría sino de mi ahora colega, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Agradezco la retroalimentación recibida en mi anterior historia "Mal día". Me hacen sentir que este hobby sirve de algo.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

El caso de .

Cuando dijo "amigo" no esperaba que de verdad se refiriera a un amigo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Para quien conoce a Sherlock Holmes es difícil creer que tenga un círculo social amplio. De hecho no lo tiene. A decir verdad, puede que yo sea el único a quien le falta cordura y mantenga una relación, cualquiera que sea su naturaleza, con él.

Por eso cuando vi esa foto en donde se le ve junto a un muchacho sonriente y vigoroso, de ojos claros y cabello corto, oscuro y ondulado, casi como el de mi compañero, habría pensado que se trataba de un familiar y no de Victor Trevor.

La tarde estaba apta para quedarse en el departamento, no era raro que lloviera en Londres, pero ese específico día una tormenta se había apoderado de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Ya que no había algún caso lo suficientemente interesante para hacer que Sherlock saliera, optamos por pasar el rato en Baker Street. Tomé mi taza de té y de un sorbo me acabé el contenido que restaba.

-¿Cómo dices que pasó?- mi taza de té terminó depositada en la mesita junto al sillón, frente a la chimenea. Sherlock estaba de espaldas a mí buscando algún libro del estante junto a la ventana.

Una exclamación parecida a un "¡JA!" salió de su boca y se volvió a mí de un salto. No es raro que haga ese tipo de acciones, sobre todo cuando está especialmente emocionado por algo.

-Esto, John, es la razón por la que dejé de usar mis habilidades como mero pasatiempo y comencé a dedicarme de lleno al fino arte de la deducción a favor de la investigación criminal.

Se dejó caer en su sillón, con las piernas encogidas dejó caer lo que parecía un cuaderno de recortes. Ahí estaba de nuevo en una fotografía la cara sonriente de Trevor y la de otra persona, de mayor edad, cara sonrosada y regordeta, con una amplia barba bien cuidada, parecía lleno de vida y sostenía por el hombro a Victor.

-Este de aquí, como ya habrás notado, es Victor. Conocerlo fue una experiencia un tanto… Traumática.

Su semblante ahora era serio, mi cara no podía expresar mayor sorpresa, cosa que por supuesto Sherlock notó.

-Estaba en los jardines del campus, en la universidad de Sussex. Llevaba bastantes libros de regreso a la biblioteca cuando de la nada un bull terrier inglés apareció y mordió mi tobillo derecho.

A pesar de la taciturnidad con la que lo dijo no pude evitar estallar en risas al imaginar la escena. Conociéndolo es probable que el perro lo hubiera confundido con una vara de madera por lo delgado que habría de estar en sus tiempos de universitario. Estando en su propio hogar a penas come si no le obligo yo a hacerlo. Sherlock volteó a verme confundido y agregó:

-Era su perro.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la seriedad e hice un gesto para que continuara su historia.

-Después de eso se sintió tan culpable que me visitó los 10 días que me obligaron a quedarme en reposo. El prácticamente se encargó de cuidarme todo ese tiempo. Al principio me asistía en las curaciones que mi herida requería, las conversaciones no pasaban de ser monosílabos por mi parte. No parecía incomodarle. Después noté que dentro de su carrera, economía, no tenía compañeros que lo frecuentaran y corroboré mi teoría de por qué es que un chico traería un perro a un lugar plagado de gente. Tampoco era un ser muy sociable. Tal vez eso sería lo único que tuvimos en común. Posteriormente comenzamos a hablar más, hasta que las visitas se volvieron más prolongadas. Lo consideré un amigo y el a mí...

Carraspeé. Incredulidad era poco para nombrar a lo que mi cara demostraba en ese momento.

-De verdad que no me lo creo. ¡Te tuvo que morder un perro para que hicieras un amigo!

Me reí de nuevo. Sherlock no pareció darle importancia a mi comentario y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado:

-…Tanto fue su apego hacia mí que unas vacaciones me invitó a pasar un mes en casa de su familia. Era una familia acomodada. Solos su padre y el, aparentemente Victor heredaría el negocio familiar de importadores de té. Siendo hijo único era lo más lógico. Realmente fue un verano interesante.

-¿Es ese su padre? El señor al lado de Victor quiero decir.

-Si… El señor Trevor. Creo que a él le debo el que ahora me dedique al trabajo detectivesco.

Se quedó observando la fotografía. Varios recortes de periódico, Fotografías de una Polaroid mostrando a Sherlock y Victor en el campo, el perro de Victor, Victor con un casco de esgrima y florete en mano, Sherlock viendo de manera despectiva al Bull Terrier. Pasó de una página a otra hasta que llegó a lo que parecía un gran encabezado, mucho más antiguo de lo que su historia podría relatar, a un lado se encontraba un trozo de papel gris, escrito en tinta negra con mala caligrafía se podía leer un mensaje. Sherlock me acercó el papel y leí.

-"The supply of game for London is going steadily up. Head-keeper Hudson, we believe, has been now told to receive all orders for fly-paper and for preservation of your hen pheasant's life."

Lo releí y no comprendía como es que una frase tan mundana podría haber sido el inicio de la vida profesional de mi amigo. Lo miré desconcertado. Sherlock clavó sus ojos claros en mí con una excitación poco usual en él. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a pesar de la buena iluminación de la habitación. Habló con una voz baja, casi un susurro y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y aquí es donde todo comienza.

* * *

Si, por primera vez me aventuraré a hacer una historia en varios capítulos. Dado que por ahora mis actividades se resumen a leer y estudiar, espero lo complete antes de entrar de lleno a la práctica profesional otra vez.

Gracias por leer y espero su retroalimentación.

-It's a psychic paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No me habría molestado en salir, pero debí hacerlo. Después de recibir dos llamadas de atención por parte de la biblioteca con la amenaza de que a la tercera me suspenderían mi credencial y el servicio de préstamo a domicilio no tuve más remedio que ir a entregar los libros que, a excepción de mí, nadie más consultaba.

Es obsoleto su sistema. ¿Quién más querría saber sobre las propiedades de la planta de tabaco y su apariencia al microscopio? Distinguir aditivos y las zonas de cosecha con su respectiva temporada. Fascinante, lo sé. Si nadie más quiere leerlo ¿a quién molesta entonces que me lo haya quedado todo un semestre? Como sea, fue por ese detalle que lo conocí.

No. No fue ese detalle.

Recapitulando. Caminaba a prisa por el sendero que lleva al edificio de la biblioteca del campus, era un día ordinario, unas pocas nubes parchaban el cielo azul, viento fresco, algo de brisa. Detestable. Cargando los volúmenes pesados de química orgánica y libros sobre disección de especies en una bolsa de tela caminé lo más rápido posible para evitar los rayos del sol. Mi piel es delicada, cualquier exposición prolongada al sol genera quemaduras de primer grado.

Percibí un dolor agudo originado en mi tobillo derecho, algo pesado que no me dejó caminar correctamente y caí de bruces en el pasto, la bolsa con libros salió volando cayendo a mi lado, no grité pero de mi garganta salían sonidos de lucha. Un perro blanco con manchas cafés, ojos triangulares y cara de cilindro estaba atrapando mi extremidad inferior.

-¡GINGER! ¡Ven acá! ¡Déjalo!

Lo segundo que vi fue a un muchacho, más o menos de mi propia edad, pulcramente vestido para un día caluroso, con el cabello oscuro, ondulado, peinado hacía atrás, frente amplia, nariz recta y ojos claros, vivaces, ¿verdes? Si, y una mueca de preocupación mezclada con vergüenza en su cara, que sostuvo mientras trataba de separar al animal de mi tobillo, lográndolo con éxito. Acto seguido abrazó al animal, que se veía más grande segundos atrás, con un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre me ayudó a levantarme. Esto sin mucho éxito. Mi pierna dolía y sangraba por las heridas que había dejado el hocico de esa pequeña bestia.

-¡Oh, no! Debo llevarte a la enfermería. No te preocupes, Ginger tiene todas las vacunas – en su cara apareció una sonrisa, luego desvió la mirada apenado – Ya, mal momento para comentarios así. Ven, vamos.-Ahora su cara era de duda, luego dijo - No, espera. Voy a encerrarlo y vendré por ti, no tardo.

Y así como llegó, se fue. Realmente su actitud de niño bueno y luego abandonarme no ayudó a que mi poca vena social se activara. Así que como pude tomé mis cosas y traté de levantarme, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo. Ya tendría tiempo de ir a la enfermería después, pensé, o mejor aún, curar las heridas en mi dormitorio, a nadie le importaría. Tal vez cojeé unos cuantos días y, si es verdad que el animal cumple con todas las regulaciones que plantea el estado para evitar la transmisión de enfermedades, entonces no habría de qué preocuparse.

Tan pronto como pude levantarme y recoger mis cosas llegó el por detrás y, sin avisar, coló su brazo izquierdo por debajo de mi axila izquierda y puso mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y tomando su hombro homolateral, no sin antes tomar la bolsa con los libros para que yo no la cargara.

-De verdad lo lamento, te llevaré a la enfermería y si quieres yo puedo llevar estos libros a la biblioteca mientras te atienden ¿eso es lo que pretendías, no?

Me miró con una sonrisa cálida y yo le devolví la mirada con un gesto de desconfianza.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. Esa bestia tuya tuvo la culpa, no tú.

Miré hacia enfrente, indiferente, caminando apoyado en su hombro y dejando una estela de sangre a nuestro paso. Se rio y sostuvo mi brazo para evitar que yo pisara con mi extremidad lastimada, así yo lo usaría como una especie de bastón humano. Al llegar a la enfermería me recosté en la camilla y descubrieron mi tobillo herido, la enfermera en turno habló con la doctora del campus y comenzaron la revisión.

-Me temo Sr. Holmes que no va a poder utilizar su tobillo para deambular por un tiempo, hay varias heridas que llegaron muy profundo y quiero estar segura que no exista daño nervioso, aun cuando su articulación parece estar íntegra, el llenado capilar es inmediato y la pérdida de sangre… Bueno es moderada. ¿Conocen al animal que lo atacó?

-Si – dijo mi compañero apenado – Ginger es mía, pero está bien, la he cuidado bien, es sólo que no sé… ¡Vamos hombre, eres muy delgado!

Volvió a reír, risa nerviosa, sin embargo la enfermera a su lado lo veía embelesada. El sólo me veía a mí y a mi tobillo sangriento. Después se retiró, con los libros que en un inicio llevaba, en dirección a la biblioteca. No lo vi sino hasta que salí de la enfermería posterior a la valoración y curación de mi herida, la cual me habían dicho sI podría hacer en mi dormitorio siempre y cuando tomara las medidas necesarias para evitar contaminación y fuera a una revaloración a los 7 días. Cosas básicas. Habría querido probar un nuevo antiséptico que estaba diseñando como parte de una práctica de laboratorio pero… Tal vez no era la ocasión. Ya lo probaría en alguien más después.

Ya en mi dormitorio me tumbé en la cama. El tobillo ya no me sangraba y lo dejé en reposo y descubierto como se me indicó. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, perfeccionando mi técnica de mnemotecnia favorita. Pronto había creado un lugar donde cada recuerdo podría ser guardado y jamás olvidado. Me gustaba llamarlo, y aún lo hago, Palacio Mental. Todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día sería procesado y aquellas cosas sin importancia se olvidarían. Así es como se maneja. Lo que de verdad interesa es guardado, si no tiene una utilidad futura se elimina. Así se mantiene limpio el espacio. Como en una casa ordenada a diferencia de una completamente hecha un desastre. Es más fácil encontrar las cosas en la primera que en la segunda.

Dos toques a la puerta, sonido proveniente de una altura a la que normalmente una persona de mi estatura tocaría, una frecuencia suficiente para demostrar que venían con calma, primera vez que toca esta puerta ya que hubo una segunda ocasión ahora con más insistencia, tres toques con decisión y el sonido de una bolsa de plástico siendo colocada en el piso. Debe llevar algo pesado, ¿vidrio? Botellas, dos de plástico y dos de vidrio, una caja pequeña y una bolsa de algo que amortigua el sonido de choque de dos de las botellas. Asumí entonces que el chico que gentilmente me asistió por la tarde estaba parado frente a mi puerta. Me levanté y abrí.

Su perfil de nariz recta asomó por mi puerta y sonrió de nuevo cálidamente, esta vez pude verlo mejor, observarlo. Ya lo recordaba. El suele estar sentado también bajo la sombra de los árboles jugando con su perro o leyendo, si mal no recuerdo cosas sobre gestión, aduanas y teorías de comercio. A veces también leía novelas criminales y ciencia ficción. ¿Qué cómo es que lo recordaba? El parecía casi igual de antisocial que yo, es más fácil verlo así que cubierto de una horda de personas. Entonces, más notorio.

-Holmes ¿cierto? Soy Trevor, Víctor Trevor. No te había mencionado mi nombre, fue muy descortés…

-Trevor… -vacilé por un momento y luego dije - Tu padre tiene gran parte de las acciones en una importante compañía que se dedica a la importación de té desde India y Sudamérica y por eso estudias comercio internacional, serás el heredero de la compañía. Pero lo que realmente te apasiona es el crear mundos en tu imaginación y plasmarlos en papel, es decir, haz escrito varios trabajos de ficción. V. T. en el periódico cultural de la Universidad. Hijo único también… Así que no te queda de otra, tu hobby se quedará en eso, un pasatiempo.

Víctor no supo cómo disimular su cara de asombro, por un momento pensé que se quedaría ahí congelado en el marco de la puerta y saldría corriendo. Pero después apareció en su rostro su característica sonrisa.

-¡Eso fue… increíble! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Me investigaste?

Mirada de suspicacia. ¿Intenta coquetearme? O tal vez piensa que soy homosexual. Como sea, ambas me hablan de otra cosa, él aparentemente no tenía problema con ello.

-No, lo vi.

Bajé la mirada a la bolsa. Como lo pensaba: algodón, gasas estériles, jabón quirúrgico, cervezas y una botella de una bebida preparada a base de té.

-No sabía que te gustaría, así que… toma.

Levantó la bolsa y me la entregó, luego recapacitó acordándose de mi condición. Por el momento para deambular utilizaba un bastón que me habían proporcionado en la enfermería. Así que Víctor pasó –Permiso- dijo y dejó las cosas en mi mesita de noche.

Mi habitación en las residencias era de las más pequeñas, pero no debía compartirla con nadie. Al principio lo hice, sin embargo no era un compañero de cuarto muy agradable para las 3 personas que tuvieron el infortunio de vivir conmigo, según ellos lo llamaban.

Volví a mi cama, ahora sentado y Victor se sentó frente a mí en la silla del escritorio. Tomó una de las cervezas y la abrió, ofreciéndomela.

-Oh no, tomaré el té.

Entonces me pasó la botella correspondiente, estaba fría, y la abrí. Comenzaba a trasudar por lo que la había comprado no muy lejos de aquí o tendría una reserva en su habitación. Di un sorbo, era agradable, cítrico, un tanto dulce para mí, pero no estaba mal.

-Y ¿cómo estás? – preguntó él.

Miré mi tobillo, moví un poco mis dedos y lo miré.

-Bien, al menos lo conservo.

Soltó una carcajada y tomó de su cerveza aun sonriendo. No entendía muy bien su sentido del humor, pero tal vez él si entendía el mío. Su pose relajada en mi silla, sonrisa fácil, viéndome fijamente.

-Vine a disculparme de nuevo, creo que tendré que regresar a Ginger a casa después de este incidente. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi asesor y bueno… Ya que te quedarás en reposo al menos 7 días creo que no puedo hacer menos que venir a asistirte a las curaciones, por eso traje esto – señaló la bolsa – Así no tendrás que ir tú por las cosas, si es que necesitas algo yo puedo traerlo, puedes confiar en mí.

Y remató esa última frase con una sonrisa. De nuevo esa sonrisa. Mi pálida cara tomó un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-No tienes que ser tan gentil, no me conoces si quiera.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además me pareces agradable y eso que haces… ¡Vaya! Es sorprendente. Tengo mis dudas, tal vez me has estado espiando y por eso sabes esas cosas de mí.

-No, no quiero perder mi tiempo en cosas insulsas como esas, eso que te dije es parte de un pasatiempo que tengo. Observando ciertas características puedo reconocer la profesión, habilidades o viajes de una persona, así también sirve para detectar algo en un ambiente dado.

-Bonito pasatiempo – rio de nuevo – Debe ser bastante útil cuando pretendes salir con alguien. Así no tienes que hacer preguntas incómodas ni nada de eso.

-No suelo salir, mucho menos con personas. Es irrelevante.

-Ya decían que eras muy solitario, ahora lo confirmo.

-¿Quién dice?

-Todos, en casi todas las carreras eres conocido como el freak de química que no sale del laboratorio y si lo hace es porque está en la biblioteca o en su habitación. A veces sale a los jardines y se oculta entre los árboles.

-¿Ves? Irrelevante. El socializar es una forma de demostrar la vulnerabilidad de la raza humana. Prefiero estar solo, gracias.

-Siempre te puede venir bien un poco de compañía.

-No es realmente lo que busco.

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación… O algo así. Después estalló en una carcajada y terminó su cerveza.

-Bien, sea como sea, estaré viniendo cada día a ayudarte, Holmes.

-Dime Sherlock…

-Bien Sherlock. Espero que no te moleste si dejo estas botellas por aquí, tal vez mañana te sientas de mejor ánimo para conversar.

Se levantó de mi silla, la dejó como la había encontrado, tirando la botella en la basura me dirigió una última sonrisa seguido de un "Buenas noches" y salió por la puerta.

Desde la cama pude escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo y luego en la escalera. Ya era noche, el tiempo había pasado rápido. "No es buena señal" me dije. Tomé lo que quedaba del té y tiré la botella vacía a la basura. Prendí la lámpara del escritorio y me senté en la silla frente a éste, aún cálida.

-Bien. Continuemos.

Y me dispuse a mis deberes.


End file.
